Dominaria Booster Box Opening! Stream Archive - Magic: the Gathering
Jared opens a new Dominaria Booster box in a livestream. Synopsis Jared asks the chat to keep a treasure count going. Jared has an idea about all the commons and uncommons, and will focus on the rarer cards. Jared opens the packet like an ASMR video. Jared is shocked and starts laughing when in the first pack is a foil Max Amber legendary, and he jokes about throwing out the rest of the box! This was one of the few cards he was hoping to get. The hype is now done. Jared decides to count it as 2 treasures due to how rare that card is. Jared discusses how there will always be some kind of legendary. This time he gets Danatha Capashorn. Jared points out the spiritual successors to the vampires from the Shandalar series. He finds a foil Charge, and a rare Zahid, Djini of the Lamp. He finds a Lightning Phantom foil. Sadly there are no crabs in this set. Darigaaz Reincarnated is a rare, and a Squee, the Immortal is a foil. Jared laughs really hard at this card! Jared is shocked by a Kayn - three mythic rares so far. Barry comes in to raid the chat. Jared doesn't like Fall of the Plains. The Serra Angel is back. Jared jokes about selling his mythics so he can buy sleeves for his mythics! Jared discusses the Sorcerer's Wand. Jared finds a Josu Yess, Lich Knight, and explains how to win with him. The next packet has a foil Saproling Migration. Lyra Dawnbringer is another mythic rare. Jared likes Urza as he finds his tome. Jared reads through the Tempest Djinn card, which he likes a lot. The Goblin Warchief is an old card being returned. Jared got an Antiquities War that he wanted. Triumph of Girrard is joked to be about The Completionist. Aeries got his own card in Magic - called Arcane Flight. It is a flying, orange cat. Jared finds Yargal, Glutton of Urborg - who has a massive mouth and tiny legs! Syncopite is a foiled common. The chat decides to make a Yargil counter! Jaya's Immolating Inferno is a massive fireball. It can get ridiculous. He then gets a foil Yargal! This is the best box Jared has ever had! Jared realizes he was wrong when he said the rest of the box sucked! Mishra's Self-Replicator can be a very powerful play providing the player has enough mana. Jared discusses the Steel Leaf Champion, who is very strong. He also gets a foil mountain. Jared discusses having a wall deck as a kid. It never lost - but also never won. Muldrotha is another mythic to add to the treasure counter. Jared now has one of all the three cost creatures with the Gobin Chainweilder being the last one. The next pack has a foil Aven Sentry. Jared laughs as he finds that the final rare of the box is Jaya Ballard - a Planeswalker. Jared is shocked at how awesome this box was. Jared got 5 mythics, which is above average. Jared is shocked as he shows all the foils he got. There were 15 treasures total in the first box. Jared has another box, and wants a lot of yargils this time. Jared laughs as Squee is the first rare. Cabal Stronghold could be very useful in the late game. Jared gets a foil Urgaros, the Empty One. Jared prepares for another foil. A Sapling Migration. Tifari is the first mythic of this box, and Jared really wanted this one. it completes the planeswalkers set. Jared finally finds his first wall. Jared gets a second Jaya Ballard. Jared explains where her surname comes from. Jared then pulls out another foil Syncopade, and the hype is ruined. Jared accidentally spoils himself. The foil card is Gaica's Blessing. He also pulls out out a Yargal. Jared shows his emblem card. Jared reads through the Evra, Hakeyun Witness card. Mutani, Yavimaya's Avatar is a mythic, and there is a foil of a Mountain in the same set. An Avian Sentry is the next foil. The next foil card is Mishra's Self-Replicator - a rare card. Lyra Dawnbringer is another mythic. There is another self-replicator in the same box. Jared arrives at the last pack, and is already at four mythics. The second box was nowhere near as good as the first one. Category:Livestreams Category:Videos